<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little By Little by OTPshipper98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313598">Little By Little</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98'>OTPshipper98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Presents, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Depressed Draco Malfoy, Depression, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Has PTSD, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:09:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can't promise Christmas will ever feel like it used to. But…” Harry kissed the top of Draco's head again, rubbed his cheek against it. “Things don't always have to be this bad, okay?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little By Little</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paoak/gifts">Paoak</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For my darling Paoak, who prompted 'depression'. Thanks TheLightFury for betaing (and screaming at me on Christmas eve for hurting you XD)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Wouldn't it be funny if this was my last Christmas?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry's fingers stilled around the wrapping of the gift in his hands. He looked up at Draco, whose gaze was trained on his lap, his own present forgotten on the floor beside him. A strand of hair had fallen from behind his ear and was caressing his cheekbone; Harry tucked it back gently and touched his knuckles to Draco's cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't think that would be funny at all, no,” he said, worry clear as day in his voice despite his efforts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess it would still be better than having to spend, like, decades being miserable every Christmas only to die then anyway.” Draco tried to scoff at his words, but pain took over his features, and his eyes fell closed as he leaned into Harry's touch. “Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>would suck.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry placed his gift on the floor. He scooted closer, coaxed Draco into leaning against him, and held Draco's head firmly against his chest as Draco passed his legs over Harry's and started fidgeting with the hem of Harry's shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He considered saying something, but Draco talked before he could find the words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to be able to enjoy Christmas like I used to,” he said, voice low and shaky. “I want to look forward to big meals with family, and presents, and terrible singing sessions.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Harry murmured, stroking Draco's hair, nuzzling the top of his head to smell him and kiss him. “I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tear fell onto Harry's thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Harry held Draco closer, an arm around his waist. “I hate not being able to fix it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You help me,” Draco said, “so much. You always make everything better. You're…” He paused, as if out of breath. “You're wonderful, Harry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry swallowed, a little bit overwhelmed, a little bit more in love with the boy in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco,” he said, hoping somehow the love threatening to overflow his chest would pour out through his voice. “You always help me so much, too. You always make me feel safe when my brain starts to tell me I'm not. You make me so, so happy, Draco.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if I'm a sad sack of potatoes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even then. In sickness and in health, remember?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That coaxed a snigger out of Draco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We're not married yet, you idiot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yet,” Harry repeated, his smile widening. “Which means we will be someday. Which means this won't be your last Christmas.” When Draco didn't say anything, but just sighed into Harry's chest, Harry caressed his back in slow circles and added, “I can't promise Christmas will ever feel like it used to. But…” He kissed the top of Draco's head again, rubbed his cheek against it. “Things don't always have to be this bad, okay? They can get better, little by little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco looked up at him—nodded, a small, tired gesture that made Harry want to hold him impossibly closer until he'd hidden Draco within his very self, where he wouldn't be hurt again, where Harry would always be able to protect him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you help me open my presents?” Draco asked after a moment. Harry reached out to grab the one Draco had discarded and proceeded to unwrap it on his lap for Draco to see. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>